


小别

by jiaotangxxx



Category: tg - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaotangxxx/pseuds/jiaotangxxx
Summary: *想哥哥*希望哥哥也在想哥哥





	小别

两个小时后，崔胜铉要赶飞机去日本拍摄。尽管这时他还在权志龙的温柔乡里舍不得走。

 

一

权志龙一个月前开始了北美巡演，炸鸡汉堡吃得他越发想念祖国  
――及祖国的人  
――特别是爱人。  
这两人一个忙着巡演，一个忙着拍电影，不用说飞到面前，就是视频通话也得在筋疲力尽的午夜。想念早就发酵得装不下，崔胜铉甩下剧组一趟飞机飞到了大洋彼岸。

今天是权志龙到美国的第一天，演唱会暂且不开，周围的地皮踩一踩、逛一逛就回了酒店。

刚一踏进酒店大堂，他就觉得不对劲――旁边沙发上那人干嘛呢？室内戴个墨镜就算了，那嘴角绷得能再紧点儿吗，谁欠你几晚上的炮没打似的...权志龙还没吐槽完，脸色不好的大佬突然站了起来。

权志龙：突然狂喜.jpg

崔胜铉看着戴了口罩只露出一双瞪大的眼镜的权志龙被可爱得内心狂叫：是我的宝贝蛋子！  
然后他一把搂住权志龙的腰给人薅进了电梯。

“几层？”崔胜铉看这人反应不过来的样子开心得冒泡泡。

“20层。”权志龙被圈在他怀里，声音糯糯的。

“嗯。”说着崔胜铉按了楼层，又转回来看着他，没忍住亲了一口。

“什么呀这哥...”权志龙这才咯咯笑，抱住崔胜铉往他怀里钻。

崔胜铉摸着他的后脑勺，把他从自己的怀里扯出来，取下口罩，轻轻摸他的耳朵和脸。

“瘦了。”  
说完，他凑过去亲权志龙的眼睛和鼻梁，往下直到额头抵着额头，两人看着对方。

“好想你。”权志龙紧了紧抱着崔胜铉的手，碰到了他的嘴唇。崔胜铉扣住他的后脑勺加深了这个吻。

直到进入房间，崔胜铉也不肯松开权志龙，就那么搂着，所有物似的随身携带。

“快放开我，把大衣脱了吧！”权志龙边说边掰崔胜铉的手，奈何这人越抱越紧，最后蹭在他颈侧撒娇。

“再抱一会儿，太久没抱了，我太想抱了。”

权志龙也想。

他转过身搂着崔胜铉的脖子，跟他接吻。是熟悉的爱人的味道，两人总是在亲吻中体会到爱情。崔胜铉只顾贴近，权志龙突然推开他，拿手背挡着唇笑。

“去洗澡吧，你个坐了十二小时飞机的臭男人...”还没说完，权志龙就要笑得弯了腰。

崔胜铉无奈，使劲揉了一把权志龙的脑袋做惩罚。很快脱了衣服进了浴室。

权志龙听着哗哗的水声，心里想着那句“欠他几晚的炮”――妈的老子还真欠了他的！蹬掉鞋子，脱了衣服，却偏要留个袜子，权志龙推开浴室的门。

 

二

“嗨。客房服务。先生需要按摩吗？”

崔胜铉一愣。  
这红发男孩儿裸着，一白到底，却在脚上留了双黑袜子；像模像样地装个服务生，脸上的笑藏也藏不住。

一把拉过人站在水下亲吻。  
“不需要按摩，需要个男朋友。贵店提供吗？”他贴着权志龙颊边说话，似有若无地吻他。

权志龙踮脚，刚好正对崔胜铉的眼睛。  
“提供。八十年期限。”

权志龙半跪似的坐在崔胜铉身上。热水淋上他的背脊，顺着臀丘滴到袜子，袜子在崔胜铉的脚上摩挲。  
两人坐在浴缸边接吻，胸膛贴着胸膛，一吸一呼默契得仿佛一体。  
两根棒子却在身下相互戳着，权志龙被堵着嘴，只能哼哼唧唧把崔胜铉的手往身下拉。  
崔胜铉了然，分开了距离。权志龙晕晕乎乎，气儿还没喘匀就被崔胜铉用手包住，他闷哼一声，瞪了一眼崔胜铉。

“志龙真的太想我了吧。”崔胜铉闷笑出声，脸对着两人的裆一本正经地说话。

权志龙闹了个红脸，不想再听他说些浑话，催他：“快点...”

崔胜铉便拉过他的手一起动。权志龙抵着崔胜铉的肩窝，脸红是一回事，舒爽是一回事，就是突然地...害羞了。  
崔胜铉见他这样，越发过分，甚至低下头去衔他的乳头。权志龙捂不住声，闷哼带点儿撒娇的呻吟溢出来，在崔胜铉耳边作妖。不多时，因为太累禁欲了许久的权志龙先射了。崔胜铉跟在他后边儿释放。

两人靠在一起贤者时间，喘着气。

崔胜铉还想逗逗他，挺起胸凑到权志龙嘴边。  
“你也咬咬。”  
权志龙瞥见肤色深他许多的“巧克力小豆豆”，伸出舌头舔了舔、放任牙齿在顶上研磨。  
崔胜铉摸着他凸出来的背脊骨，手指滑过“together”，顺着水流朝股沟里摸。

“嗯...”权志龙不舒服地哼哼，脸埋在崔胜铉胸口，“慢慢的...”

崔胜铉心都给他乖化了，只得慢慢地、轻轻地。另一只手扶着他的屁股，掐着软肉，也移到腰上，摸着肋骨和肚皮。  
他确实想崔胜铉了。耐不住扩张的漫长，他攀上崔胜铉的肩膀咬他厚实的耳垂，边含边舔。湿湿的，水声就在崔胜铉耳边，荡得不得了。他又省着力气，伸一只手去摸摸崔胜铉的东西，又硬又烫。

“哥，进来，插进我...”权志龙往上蹭，抬起屁股就想坐。

崔胜铉抬着他的屁股，让他放缓了速度。然后他掰下权志龙上仰的脸要了一个汗味儿的吻。这样的姿势进得太深，崔胜铉不敢动，让权志龙趴着他的肩喘气。

“嗯...动动...”

“乖，马上舒服了。”

崔胜铉坐在浴缸边开始挺腰，权志龙挂在他身上，摇摇欲坠似的。

“啊...好满...哥，好想你...唔...”

崔胜铉堵住他的嘴，还没动作，对面的舌头就滑过来，机灵地缠着他。身下崔胜铉渐渐放开了动作，权志龙被顶得一颠一颠，高高低低断断续续的呻吟混着水蒸气在空气中暧昧。

声音在浴室停了，又在床上响起。爱不够、亲不够似的，直到权志龙昏沉睡去，小别的爱人终于搂着他进入梦乡。

 

三

大洋彼岸不如家乡温润，但这两人依然在这天睡到日上三竿。

腰上传来有规律的揉捏，权志龙被弄醒了。转过头看到某个大猪蹄子的脸，手按着那人的胸给推开了。

“我给揉揉，乖。”

崔胜铉跟着权志龙转，手上也没停。揉完腰，就捏背捏肩膀。手渐渐往下伸到了大腿根儿，在那儿附近揉揉摸摸的。权志龙痒痒，扭动身体不要他再弄。

崔胜铉凑过去轻轻咬权志龙的耳朵，“被子全给我抢完了，很能耐呀？”  
权志龙闭着眼睛勾唇，他最爱崔胜铉的晨音，沙哑、性感、只属于他。  
他回过身把下巴抵在崔胜铉的颈窝，翻身到崔胜铉身上。“那我给你当被子。”

崔胜铉闷闷的笑声透过胸口传来，手抚上权志龙的背。

“你什么时候走啊？”权志龙向上蹭，停在崔胜铉脸颊边，嘴唇擦着他脸上的软肉。

“还有两个小时。”崔胜铉偏头，两人交换了清晨的第一个吻。

“嗯...舍不得你。”

“快了...”崔胜铉柔声哄他，摸他的脸和耳朵。“晚上要好好唱歌，大家等你很久了。”

“当然。”

“嗯。现在我得先享受一下私人音乐会。GDRAGON先生，请。”

“噗...什么呀...”权志龙

崔胜铉又翻身吻他，吻得权志龙喘不上气。他搂着崔胜铉的脖子，只想贴得更近。

“你也得给我唱。”

崔胜铉放低了半撑着的身子，搂过权志龙揉他的头顶。

“不要再说了 心脏感觉如此强烈”

“没有任何放弃”

“闭上眼睛 我想更爱你”


End file.
